


Such a good boy

by Cadoan



Series: The City of Lights [1]
Category: Batman (Telltale Video Game), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, light blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce nodded around the cock in his mouth. He really did want to be good. Oswald smiled again and patted his cheek. "That's fantastic to hear, precious." Set in Episode 1 in Batman - The Telltale Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I played the first episode of the Telltale Batman video game and when I came to the Oswald-scene in the park, I thought "hey, they could totally have oral sex here." That evolved into this praise kink thing that I had no idea I would reaally enjoy writing because really, there is no way Bruce Wayne does NOT have a praise kink.

Oswald leaned back against the statue, smiling a bit sadistically. Satisfied. His eyes burned with a fire deep within that made Bruce's skin craw, in both a good and in a bad way. The blood that covered Cobblepot's face, the blood from the thug that had just tried to mug him, made Bruce's stomach churn with a mix of horror and pleasure. Sick, twisted, messed up pleasure.

"Kneel." It was an order. A chill went down Bruce's spine and he felt the vein in his throat expand as blood rushed through him. When he didn't immediately react, Oswald spoke again. His cool, grey eyes were dangerous and his words had a deadly edge to them. "Didn't you hear me, Bruce? I told you to kneel."

Oh god. Blood rushed to Bruce's cock at the order and he couldn't help himself as he went down on his knees. The ground was wet and cold, and he could immediately feel it going through the fabric of his suit pants. They would probably be ruined, and he would have to walk home with damp spots on his knees. His train of thought was stopped as he felt Cobblepot's hand on his cheek. Bruce lifted his eyes and met Oswald's hot gaze.

"Mmm, Bruce, I always love you the most when you're on your knees like this. You're always so gorgeous like this." Bruce's eyes widened when pleasure hit him like a ton of bricks. It shot right through him, from his head to his cock, and made his limbs feel hot and heavy. He breathed in sharply, inhaling through his nose, and Oswald grinned. "You like that, don't you? When I tell you how gorgeous you are? How good you are at being obedient?" Bruce's cock swelled at the words, straining against his underwear and his pants, but he could say nothing. He could only stare at the man above him, looking down at him. Still holding Bruce's gaze, Oswald removed his hands from Bruce's face and lifted it to his own lips. Bruce stared wide-eyed as he opened his mouth and spat on the fleshy backside of his thumb before sticking out his tongue and licking it, spreading the saliva. Then, he lifted his his hand a bit higher and dragged the thumb through the blood splatter on his cheek. By doing so, he created a clean line in the middle of the red.

"Here, Bruce." Oswald lowered his hand and presented his bloody thumb to Bruce, the thumb now covered in the thug's blood. The digit hovered right in front of Bruce's field of vision. "Be a good boy and lick it." Bruce managed to tear his eyes away from Oswald's, to the finger instead. "Don't you wanna be a good boy for me?" It was too much, and Bruce couldn't help himself. He reared up on his knees, slid his eyes closed and drew the finger into his mouth. The familiar, exciting, metallic taste of blood was unmistakeable and hit his system instantly, making his cock jump. He sucked hard on the digit, using his tongue to lick the blood off. It was making adrenaline shoot through him, stirring his fight or flight mechanism. "Fuck, Bruce, I've missed this. You were always so obedient. So _good_." The thumb pushed down on his tongue, pinning it to the bottom of his mouth. Fingers under his chin tilted his head upwards. When he opened his eyes, Oswald was staring at him slightly wide-eyed. "God, you're good." Oswald moved his second hand to stroke the side of Bruce's face. "Can you open your mouth for me, precious? Let me see. Let me see you open your mouth." Shame and pleasure ran over him like cold water, and he liked it. He liked it too much. He did as told, letting the digit slip from his mouth, his tongue sticking out just slightly. Oswald gave a soft gasp, just like a soft intake of air, and Bruce mused. Satisfaction. He swallowed. "There you go, precious. Oh, what a pretty mouth you have." The words tore through him like was made out of paper, and he was now painfully hard straining against his clothes. Oswald leaned down towards him, almost doubled over so their faces was mere inches apart, and put the finger Bruce had just sucked in his own mouth. Then, he stood back up and dragged the thumb down his own throat, down the naked skin that was revealed because of the v-neck shirt. Down over the white shirt, down to his belt. There, he stopped.

"Do you want to put you mouth to an even better use?" It was impossible to misunderstand what Oswald meant as he slowly started to unbuckle his belt. "You do want to be good to me, don't you?" Bruce swallowed thickly before anwsering.

"Yes, I do." His voice was ragged, wracked with lust, and Oswald heard it. He'd heard it many times when they were younger, when they were teenagers. He grinned. "I'm glad to hear that, love." Then, he put a hand inside his boxers and pulled out his cock. It looked like Bruce remembered it, long and slender and with a thick vein on the top doing down the lenght. Oswald closed his hand around the cock and slowly started to drag it back and forth, moving the foreskin over the head. A drop of clear precum had collected at the slit, and Bruce wanted to taste it.

"Do you want to use your mouth on me, Bruce? Do you want my cock in your mouth?"  
Bruce nodded, but Oswald shook his head slightly, leaning back against the statue again. "No, tell me. Do you want to be a good boy?" Bruce's cock twitched again at the order. His mouth went dry and he dragged his tongue across his teeth before forcing himself to speak.

"I want to be a good boy." Again: shame, exhilaration, lust. Oswald used his other hand to affectionately pet Bruce's hair, eyes widening again. "Oh, I know you are. You are so good to me." With that, Bruce leaned forward and sucked the bulbous head of Oswald's cock into his mouth. It was hot and tasted a slight bit salty, but nowhere near as salty as the lingering taste of the blood. He dragged is tongue against the slit and lapped up the drops of precum. Oswald moaned above him, and Bruce felt fingers in his hair. "You _are_ good at this," he cooed, which drove Bruce to swallow down as much as he could of the man's cock. "Fuck, love. I won't last long when you're this good to me." Heat surged through Bruce again and he wanted nothing more than to touch himself, but that wasn't how this went. It never did before, anyways. Oswald's cock was hot and heavy in his mouth, and he knew the man wasn't lying. The way the cock was swelling meant that he was soon about to come - or, at least, that's what it had meant 15 years ago. Bruce bobbed his head up and down, and soon he felt fingers below his chin again, tilting him upwards. He opened his eyes and saw a flustered Cobblepot, eyes dark. "I'm about to come, Bruce, and when I do, could you be real, _real_  good to me? Could you?"

Bruce nodded around the cock in his mouth. He really did want to be good. Oswald smiled again and patted his cheek. "That's fantastic to hear, precious." Oswald's fingers slid through his hair and rested at the back of his skull. "To be a real good boy, swallow me down when I come, okay? No spitting, just swallow. Swallow the whole of it down when I tell you to." Oswald's voice was strained and his breathing was labored when he spoke. Bruce's eyes almost rolled back when he heard the words, pleasure rippling through him. Just a few seconds later, the cock in his mouth started twitching and salty come hit his tongue. Oswald moaned and dug his nails into the back of Bruce's head. Bruce held still while the man came, collecting everything in his mouth until no more was coming out. He waited to be told. Oswald looked down at him, chest heaving and mouth hanging slightly open. "You can swallow now, baby." Bruce swallowed instantly, letting the salty liquid slide down his throat, and Oswald gasped softly again.

"Such a good boy, you are..." Oswald murmured, almost a bit absent mindedly, as he petted Bruce's hair again. Then, he tucked himself back into his underwear and buckled his belt. Bruce was still painfully, achingly hard when he stood up. His knees protested after the prolonged time kneeling on wet concrete. Oswald smoothed down his own shirt whilst he let his eyes rake down the lenght of Bruce's body, grinning as he saw the erection straining against several layers of fabric. He looked back up at Bruce and held his gaze, patting Bruce's right pectoral.

"Why don't you go home and take care of that? You deserve it after how good you've been."

Bruce flushed, Oswald grinned. "Already looking forward to next time, love. We will have lots of fun now that I'm back in Gotham."


End file.
